Story of Evil
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: Bubbles is an evil princess with Boomer as her loyal servant. This story is based on Rin and Len Kagamine 4-part songs: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re birthday. I don't own anything.
1. Daughter of Evil

**Hello! I realize that I'm always writing the anime style of Powerpuff girls. So, after watching tons of vocaloids vidoes, my favorite is the 4-part songs of the story of evil. So, if you know the songs, then you know this will be only 4 chapters. **

**I remember when Bubbles dressed up as Boomer and they have blonde with blue eyes like Rin and Len, so this is perfect. I will twist this story up justt little, but it's gonna have the main points of the whole story of evil. **

**Disclaimer: Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys and all the other characters belong to by Craig McCracken, produced by Hanna-Barbera. Enjoy!~ **

* * *

Daughter of Evil

Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville. A place where no one would ever dared to visit. Because in the village was an evil princess who ruled over it with a mighty fist. She was only 14 years old and her name was Princess Bubbles. She had short blonde hair in pigtails with light blue eyes. She had a loyal servant who look similar to her that did her every bidding, wish, and command. Her best friend was a stuffed purple octopus with a cute little hat named Octi. She claimed every cute stuffed animals and toys in the land.

If you were peasant with no money, then you better say goodbye to your life.

"Please! Just give me a chance to gather some more money. I promise I will pay you back, your highness." A girl with short, black hair in a flip and light green eyes, wearing a torn, green, raggedly dress pleaded.

"Yes, yes. Like that wasn't the thousand time I heard that excuse. Send her to be executed." Princess Bubbles commanded. Her servant dragged the poor girl away.

"WAIT! P-PRINCESS, I-" The girl started crying.

"Boo-hoo-hoo. Hurry up and get her out of my sight already." The princess was growing more impatient.

The poor girl could not hold back her angry anymore. "YOU WAIT, PRINCESS! SOON, YOUR KINGDOM WILL FALL TO ASHES AND YOU WILL PAY! WHO WILL BE THERE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE NOW!" The girl was out of the room.

Her words did not affect the princess at all. "*sigh* Peasant." She scoffed.

Outside

In the garden was where the servant have taken the girl to be excuted. He pushed her on the ground and raised the sword above her head. A dark cloak with a hood was around his face, so you couldn't see his expresson, but only his mouth. As he was about to begin to swing down the sword, he stopped as the poor girl spoke again.

"Do you feel right! Killing innocent people by the princess's orders! You are just a mere puppet to the ruler! So that does not mean you must follow her path! She is already tainted by the bloody flower of evil, she is the daughter of evil! If you continue to kill me, then you shall be the servant of evil! DO YOU WANT THAT!" she yelled at him.

Her watery eyes pierce through his soul as he let the sword slide down to his side. He grinned as the girl was confused and surprise as she saw what he really look like under his hood.

"I too am already _tainted_ by the flower. I am the servant of evil." He said. He left no more words out of his mouth. He left to return inside the castle without killing the girl. The girl was confused by his words until she have realize what he meant by 'tainted'. She felt really sorry for him.

Back inside the castle

The servant returned to the throne of the Princess. She looked at him, annoyingly.

"Is the deed done?" She asked frustratingly. He did not say anything. He just showed her the sword that look like it was cover in blood. She grinned as the task was complete.

"Great! Now, bow down to me!" He did as she wish. He removed his cloak to reveal blonde hair with spikes at the end with dark blue eyes. He almost looked exactly the same as the princess. He bent over and bow down to his princess.

* * *

Princess Bubbles was always in love by a man who was named Sir Brick. He had long, red, spiky hair that goes down his back with red eyes. He always wear his crown backward to make him 'cool'. His bad boy attitude was enough for Princess Bubbles to fall in love with him.

Unfortunately, Sir Brick did _not _feel the same way about Princess Bubbles. In fact, he was disgusted by the way she ran her country and was not the type of girl for him. Another reason was that he was already in love with another girl. A simple, beautiful maiden named Blossom. She had long, red hair with a huge red bow and a heart hair clip in the back and pink eyes. Sir Brick and Blossom were the cutest couple anyone has ever seen. Rumor has it that Sir Brick plan to propose to Blossom tomorrow night at the old garden maze with fountain and a wishing well.

Princess Bubbles have heard of this rumor and was filled with jealousy and rage. She called her minister, Mayor, and his assistant, Miss Bellum, to make sure the country where Blossom lived was to be destroyed and burned into ruins. After they left to rally up the troops, Princess Bubbles then called in her servant. She had a very special task for him.

The next day was a tragic in Blossom's country. Without any notice, Princess Bubbles's army had attacked them. Blossom's village had little time to prepare and were killed from behind. Many other villagers had died from bombs, cannons, guns, and the massive fire that burned down everything. A few were able to escape with their lives.

Blossom was one of those people who survived and ran to the forest where it was safe. But, it was terribly dark outside and she could not see a thing. Little did she know, she was not alone. For a shadow was following her and she became aware of it. She grew terrified and afraid, for she wish that Sir Brick was at her side.

A twig snapped and she found a person wearing a dark cloak behind a tree. She was so glad to see somebody. She ran up to that person and ask for help that her village is being under attack. The person did not speak.

He just raised his sword at her and aim it at her heart. She was shocked and scared out of her mind. She could not see his face, but she pleaded him.

"What is going on? Why must you do this?" She was crying.

He whispered in despairing words. "Princess Bubbles is angry at you. She wants you gone...forever." He choked at that last word, because he has tears in his eyes as well. Blossom noticed a touch of sadness in his voice. He did not want to do this to her. She saw his face only little bit, but enough to recognized him. She had only smiled at him one last time, accepting of what he must do. He cried some more and put an end to Blossom's life.

Back inside the castle

The servant returned to the throne of the Princess. She looked at him, annoyingly.

"Is the deed done?" She asked frustratingly. He did not say anything. He just showed her the sword that was cover in blood. She grinned as the task was complete.

"Great! Oh, it's snack time!" He nodded as he went to the kitchen to fetch her snack. He returned with plate full of goodies. The princess noticed that her servant was silent and said nothing when he got back. She was worried about him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked so concern. He did not looked at her the whole time, but at the ground. When he looked up at her, he smiled so happily. Princess Bubbles was shocked as she realize it was fake.

"Nothing, your highness. Today snack is..."

Later that night

Sir Brick rushed to Blossom's village on his horse. Before he left, his maids and butlers informed him that Blossom's country was attacked earlier ago by Princess Bubbles. When he reached there, what he saw was true. The village was burned with ashes and there was no living villager to be seen. Sir Brick was worried about Blossom and more important: where was she?

He searched high and low for his beloved. When he went into the forest, he came across a body. His eyes swelled up in tears as he ran up to the body and hugged and cried deeply against her. It was Blossom and her face had a smile on it with dried tears of her own on her cheeks. After hours of crying, Sir Brick stood up with fury on his face. He called for revenge against Princess Bubbles for his lost love.

* * *

To get rid of the Princess was not easy. But lots of people from Blossom's village, Princess Bubbles's village and his own team up to start an army. The one who was leading the army was the same green girl, Princess Bubbles's servant was suppose to get rid of. Her revenge against the Princess and her words will come true.

Sir Brick's army marched through the village of Princess Bubbles. Thousands of his men on horses and with guns, bombs, and cannons of their own. Princess Bubbles's army came out too to fight. It was the largest battle in history.

Many of Princess Bubbles's servants have ran away. It looks like her army was going to be defeated. She must now face the consequences of her actions over the past years. Sir Brick's army banged against the doors of her castle. Her time was coming and no one will save her. No one, except one.

The doors burst open and the army charged in the castle. The green girl ran all the up to the throne of the Princess. As she kicked the door open, she saw the Princess with her back turned to her. The Princess turned to face the green girl, and the green girl was shocked as it was true. The Princess was captured at the night. Her words that day were:

"You're so rude!"

* * *

Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville. A place where no one would ever dared to visit. Because in the village was an evil princess who ruled over it with a mighty fist. She was only 14 years old and her name was Princess Bubbles.

Her time was about to come at three o'clock. She was to punished in front of the church. She was to have her head cut off. Everyone did not want to miss this. It was about time that she gone forever. At center stage there was a person with black hair that spiked upwards and dark green eyes holding an ax. He will be executing the Princess. The Princess was tied at her wrists, so she was led by the guards and had to lay down with a basket bellow her head.

The crowd cheered as they were about to be free of the Princess. But, in the crowd was a person with a dark cloak around himself. The green girl noticed this person and was struck with guiltiness, so did Sir Brick. This was the only person who wasn't cheering, but more sad. He made his way through the crowd to reach the Princess. His face was revealed to be crying as he did not like what was coming. The Princess saw the person and only smiled at him as she says her final words:

"Oh, it's snack time!"

_**SWOOSH! **_

It was over. The crowd quickly disappeared, but only one person was left standing there. The person was crying so hard and his tears flow like a river. Sir Brick, the green girl, and even the dark green guy who executed the Princess felt pity for the person who was crying there. They left him alone for some time for him to sort out what should he do now. The person looked up to revealed under the hood, short blonde hair in pigtails with light blue eyes.

That was the end of the Daughter of evil...and the Servant of evil.

* * *

**So, finish in one day! So, I don't know if this should be angst/romance, because it has a death scene, but I don't really like angst. Ok, *SPOILER ALERT* this has a happy ending. **


	2. Servant of Evil

**Yeah...sorry for the long update! I worked on this a while ago, but never had the time to upload.**

* * *

Servant of Evil 

Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville.

"Bubbles! Come on! Or should I call you Princess Bubbles to make you go faster!" A young boy called out to young girl.

"Hold...on! You're...a lot...faster...than me...Boomer! And you don't...have...to call me...that." Bubbles said while trying to catch her breathe.

"Alright, what about 'Your Highness' instead?" Boomer laughed.

Bubbles and Boomer were hanging out in the park like a normal day. They were the bestest friends anyone could have ever seen. Though, Boomer saw Bubbles as more than a friend when they first met. But, this friendship was forbidden. For Bubbles's father, King Utonium, would not want Bubbles to be around Boomer, because his father's is the No.1 enemy: Mojo Jojo in the Villageville. But, Boomer could resist staying away from Bubbles. They would meet each other secretly.

Right now, Boomer and Bubbles were climbing up a hill. Boomer already beat her there. After Bubbles finally reach the top the hill, she saw a cherry blossom tree in the middle. Boomer and Bubbles made their way to lean against the tree on opposite sides. It was a peaceful afternoon with them chatting with one another. Until...

"THERE THEY ARE!" Bubbles and Boomer gasp as they saw their fathers running towards them with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Princess Bubbles! How dare you skip upon your duties to go play around with the enemy's son! Don't you care what people might think! I told you hundred times to stay away from him! You have a kingom to run! How dare you disobey me!" King Utonium yelled at her. She was crying at the tone of his voice in which Boomer noticed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She sobbed some more.

"Hey! *King Utonium glare at him* Your highness, she didn't mean for this! It's my fault, but you shouldn't treat her-"

"You have no say in this what so ever, young man. Princess Bubbles, I hereby _forbid_ you from ever seeing him again! Understood?" She nodded. " Good! Come with me!" King Utonium grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Boomer.

"BUBBLES-"

"And you, young man, can _never_ see that girl ever! We are suppose to hate them! We are leaving this place first thing in the morning!" Mojo said as he dragged Boomer away from Bubbles.

"WHAT! NO! BUBBLES!" Boomer cried out to her.

"BOOMER!" She did the same. They held out their free hands to reach other, but the adults were stronger. They separated them and that was the last time they ever saw each other.

* * *

Years later

A stranger walks through the town of Villageville. He was wearing a dark cloak with a hood over his face. Everywhere he sees were the road was pitch black, no one was outisde, houses looked so poor constructed, this whole village was a desolate wasteland.

_'This place has really let go.' _The stranger thought. He made his way down the end of the road and went straight to a castle, surround with dark clouds and the sky as red as blood. _'I'll get to see you again.'_

In the Castle

"Next!" "Next!" "Next~!" "Oh, come on! Next!" "Ugh! Can't a princess find at least one decent person good enough to be my servant!" Princess Bubbles exclaimed.

Over the past years since the separation, Princess Bubbles was alone with no one to play with. She spent all her time learning about how to become a fearless ruler from her father. Ever since King Utonium passed during a battle against Mojo Jojo, Princess Bubbles ruled over the village with a mighty fist. She did not know this, but because of the anger and sadness that bulit up inside of her since the separation from Boomer led her to become evil.

Right now, she needs a servant to be at her side at all times and attend to her every needs. So far, she can't even find suitable to her likeness.

"Hmm...you don't seem to have the qualities of a good servant to me, but...you could be some of use. Hmm...I do need a executor. Very well, you shall be the official executor of Villageville." She told a person with black hair that spiked upwards and dark green eyes, "Run along now...um...say, what was your name again?"

"...Butch." His monotone voice replied.

"Ah yes, Mr. Butch-"

"Just Butch, your highness."

"Butch, please follow my minister and his assistant so they can give you the basics guidelines." He obeyed her orders, but secretly Butch was disgusted of Princess Bubbles. He only took this servant job to gain her trust, so he could report her next doings to the people who are planning to someday overthrow her and her crown. But it looks like the executing job will have to do. It also seems perfect, because he could save the people he will be 'executing' and convinced them to run away and join the Resistance against Princess Bubbles.

Princess Bubbles was back to searching for a servant. That was when one particular person in a dark cloak with a hood over his face came to the doors of her thone. His mysterious appearance was surely suspicous to Princess Bubbles.

She stood up and calmly asked the mysterious stranger. "Who are you? Are you here for the servant job?" He only nodded.

"Well then, I will have to ask that you remove your cloak so I may speak presently to whoever I am speaking to, face-to-face. What is your name?" The stranger hesitantly remove his hood just like she ask. When his face was revealed to her, Princess Bubbles was shocked as she was standing in front of the person who she thought she could never see again.

"Hello, Bubbles, we meet again. Or should I call you Princess Bubbles?" The light hitting against his smiling face was like a dream to her. She couldn't hold back her excitment as she leaped straight in the stranger's arms and broke down crying against his chest.

"Boomer! I thought...I...never...see...you...again!" She sobbed with tears of joy. He laughed as he finally reunite with his lost love.

"Okay, okay. I get it, 'Your Highness' it is!" He joked. She lightly punched his arm as this was serious, but giggled as she missed his old jokes. "So, is the servant job still open?"

She looked at him with gleaming eyes. "It's all yours! I mean..." She regain her composure. She forgot that she needed to be serious, she can't be overwhelmed from seeing Boomer again. "Are you worthy enough?"

He smiled as he knelt down before her, making her blush. "If the world becomes your enemy, then I'll protect you." She smiled at him as Boomer thought, _'And to protect you, for that I shall become evil too.'_ At last they were reunited once again.

* * *

Boomer was sent out to visit the neighboring counrty in search for some rare cute stuffed animals and toys that Princess Bubbles doesn't own. She heard that there were some new ones that her kingdom doesn't have and she must it before anyone else does. _'It's weird for a girl, her age to want more stuffed animals, but that's my Bubbles.'_

He held onto the list she gave him of all the stuffed animals she heard were out there. As he was scanning it, the wind blow so roughly that the list went flying out of his hand. He went to catch it through the crowd, but another person caught it for him. As he saw who it was, he immediately felt his heart thumping loudly and rapidly. It was a beautiful maiden that had long, red hair with a huge red bow and a heart hair clip in the back and pink eyes.

She looked at the paper, then to him and giggled. Boomer blushed as he assumed she thought he must be shopping for stuffed animals and toys for himself.

"I believe this is yours." She went up and handed to him. Her voice was so cheerful and innocent that it sounded like an angel. He nervously took it back and stuffed it in his pocket. He did not want to see her expression.

But she merely giggled and said, "If you're still looking, there should be a store right around the corner to your left. I'm sure your little sister would love those toys." She assumed. How kind of her not to judge him as an stuffed animal lover.

"My name is Blossom, what is yours?" Boomer was too nervous to speak to her. And apparently he took too long, because a male voice called out for her and she had to leave. With a wave and a smile, she said goodbye. Boomer fell in love with girl.

But what he didn't know was that later that day, Princess Bubbles ordered him to get rid of this one particular girl if she had survived. Boomer was shocked and torn on what he should do. He had forgoten for the moment that he love Bubbles, but also Blossom. How can he choose?

...How could he choose? He decided that Bubbles needed to come first. He did not spent all his time grieving about her ever since the separation and had the chance to escape to her since Mojo Jojo had also passed away from the battle, just to throw away all away from some other girl that he barely knew...even if it meant crushing a piece of his heart.

* * *

He done it. He done the terrible task...and it hurt him more than he thought. That night he cried on his bed, replaying the horrible memories he had done. He kept telling to himself that it was Princess Bubbles as the tears spilled from his eyes and onto the fabric of his bedsheets. After calming himself down, he finally decided that he shouldn't have fallen in love with Blossom in the first place, especially since he had heard that she was seeing Sir Brick who was terribly better than him. It was for the best and it was not like it was meant to be anyways. Now he can focus on Princess Bubbles again.

Little did he knew that someone was hearing his sobs, outside his bedroom. She felt so sorry and regreted for senting him to do the deed. Her jealousy got the best of her. When will she realize that her selfish acts will eventually harm the ones she deeply cares about.

* * *

Boomer looked out the window and saw that the day has come. The kingdom was about to fall apart, now that people from Blossom's village, Princess Bubbles's own village and Sir Brick's army has form a mob of revolution. He knew that fate would come their way and punish their crimes towards humanity.

The riot was battling against Princess Bubbles's army, but it looks like they could be defeated. It was no surprise that Boomer saw who was leading the rebellion. Sir Brick and the same green girl, he was suppose to dispose of.

He knew from that night that the executor must have shown the green girl out of the castle. A peasant girl like her couldn't possibly found her way out of the castle so easily. Boomer never really trust that executor, since rumors around the castle said that he was part of a Resistance against Princess Bubbles. But that's not the issue here.

As a loyal servant throughout the times they had together, he shall take the boldest step in his life to save his beloved princess.

Princess Bubbles rushed to Boomer's side with tears in her eyes. "Boomer! I'm glad you're still here! All the other servants have evacuated out of the kingdom! And it looks like the other army will barge in here anytime soon! What will we do! I'm so scare!"

Boomer hugged her and calm her down. He knew what he must do. "Here take my clothes. Wear this and get out of here quickly." She looked at him with a confused and shocked look on her face. "It's okay. We look alike, so nobody will tell the difference." He kiss her forehead and let go of her pigtails. He wrap his hair as the same style as hers.

The transformation was complete. Boomer was wearing Princess Bubbles's dress and Bubbles was wearing his servant clothes and his dark cloak with a hood was around her face. Boomer guided her through the back door where she could escape without anybody recognizing her. Boomer smiled at her one last time before closing the door.

_'No...NO!'_ She reach out her hand to him, but he already closed the door. _'Boomer, wait! Don't do this! Please!'_

Boomer went back to the throne and faced the wall opposite of the entrance door. He could heard the mob barged in and coming up the stairs. _'I'm the princess and you're the escapee.'_ The green girl kicked the door open, she saw the Princess with her back turned to her. _'Yet destiny divides you and I once again.'_ The Princess turned to face the green girl, and the green girl was shocked as she saw through the disguise. _'But if you are evil, then I must be too.'_ She once again felt sorry that he was _tainted _by the flower of evil. _'You must really care for her, don't you. You must really...love her. And for that I must pity your life for the sake of hers.'_

"Princess Bubbles, I hereby arrest you for your tyranny against the people here in Villageville." The soldiers escorted the Princess out of there.

"You're so rude!" The Princess called out. Sir Brick came into the throne and had just walked past the Princess. He was about to tell her a few words that came into his mind after Blossom's death, until the green girl stopped him and explained everything.

* * *

Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville. A place where no one would ever dared to visit. Because in the village was an evil princess who ruled over it with a mighty fist. She was only 14 years old.  
_'And her name was Princess Bubbles, my very cute friend.'_

Boomer's time was about to come at three o'clock. He was to punished in front of the church. He was to have her head cut off. At center stage there was a person with black hair that spiked upwards and dark green eyes holding an ax, The executor. The Princess was tied at the wrists and had to lay down with a basket below his head.

The crowd cheered as they were about to be free of the Princess. But, in the crowd was a person with a dark cloak around herself. This was the only person who wasn't cheering, but more sad. She made her way through the crowd to reach the Princess. Her face was revealed to be crying as she did not like what was coming. The Princess saw the person and only smiled at her as he says his final words:

"Oh, it's snack time!"

_**SWOOSH! **_

It was over. The crowd quickly disappeared, but only one person was left standing there. Sir Brick, the green girl, and the executor felt pity for her. They left her alone for some alone time. She was crying so hard over the loss of her dear friend. Somehow, it's like she could heard his voice right now. As though, his thoughts echo into her mind. That only made her cry even more.

_'If I could be born again, I hope we meet again.'_

* * *

**YES! I'M DONE! Sorry, I couldn't update this sooner. Too many stories on my account that I need to update too. I hope you like it! Asian Peace! Bye!~ **


	3. Regret Message

**Alright so this is story is almost ending, so I'm hurrying up to get it finish so I can work on my other stories. Yeah, this chapter was going to be short. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Regret Message

_Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville. Bubbles and Boomer were hanging out in the park like a normal day. They were the bestest friends anyone could have ever seen. But, this friendship was forbidden. Though, Boomer couldn't resist staying away from Bubbles. They would always meet each other secretly._

_Boomer and Bubbles were climbing up a hill. Boomer already beat her there. After Bubbles finally reach the top the hill, she saw a cherry blossom tree in the middle. Boomer and Bubbles made their way to lean against the tree on opposite sides. It was a peaceful afternoon with them chatting with one another._

_"Hey, Bubbles, guess what!" Boomer said excitedly._

_"What?" She asked_

_"Did you know that you can make a wish if you wrote on a piece paper and put it in a small bottle and let it float in the sea, it'll come true?"_

_"What? Where did you hear that?"_

_He shrugged. "Somewhere. But only a few know this."_

_"You're silly!" She giggled._

_He blushed for it did seem silly."Well, what would you wish for?"_

_"Hm...nothing. I have you to make me happy!" She smiled._

_He blushed even more. "Oh, well...guess what I wish for?"_

_"What?"_

_"I wish for..."_

_"THERE THEY ARE!" Bubbles and Boomer gasp as they saw their fathers running towards them with disappointed looks on their faces. They separated them and that was the last time they ever saw each other._

* * *

_Years later_

_Boomer was at Villageville's harbor, walking towards the ocean with a little glass bottle in his hands. He stopped when the ocean covered his feet and he set the bottle down and let it flow beyond the sunset. Inside the bottle was a written piece of parchment. It was an old custom he knew when he was a kid and he would do it every evening. _

_Today, he was not alone. Princess Bubbles was always wondering why he would excuse in the middle of the evening, so she insisted that she would come along to see whatever he was always doing. It was strange to see that he was still doing this old thing that he told her about long ago. _

_She was sitting on the sand as she watched the little bottle being carried out by the sea. _

_"I don't see what's the point in doing this every day." Princess Bubbles stated as she stood up with her arms folded across her chest. "You're still being silly if you think that old tradition will make your wish come true." _

_Boomer only smiled at her. "Wanna try it?" Princess Bubbles shook her head._

_"Why should I? Only peasants do that sort of thing." _

_Boomer seemed a little depressed after that response, but knows what she means. _

_She catches this and replied, "Well, what I mean is don't I have you that makes my wishes come true?" She smiled deeply. Boomer turned to her and smiled back. "Yeah."_

* * *

Not too long ago since that happen. And not too long ago since the tragedy happen. After Bubbles witnessed Boomer's death, she felt that her former self has disappeared. She was no longer a princess anymore, so she must lay low from now on. But each day, her mind kept replying that awful moment and each day she can no longer be happy or be able to smile anymore. What must she do now? Without Boomer or anyone, she was just a lost soul with no body. As if she was a hollow shell of her former self.

So now, here she stands on the outskirts of Villageville's port. All alone with nothing but Boomer's cloak around her and her feet in the ocean. In her hands was a tiny bottle with a message inside and all she could feel is sadness, pain, and regret.

All she could ever do is replay her cherish memories with Boomer.

* * *

_"What do you keep wishing for anyways?" Princess Bubbles asked._

_He grinned and only said, "I wish you stop acting like a child and become more like a women and have a bigger chest." _

_She squealed and blushed. "B-Boomer!" _

_"I'm kidding!" He joked and laughed. _

_"Don't tease me like that!" She pouted. Boomer patted her head, so she won't so angry with him. _

_"I wish for you to be happy forever." He smiled so brightly for her. _

_She was less mad at him now that he told her his real wish. "If that's what really you want, then just stay by my side forever." Boomer looked at her surprisingly. "I always feel happier when you're with me." She blushed a little. _

_Boomer blushed in response, but felt so happy inside. "I see…me too." _

* * *

Bubbles have always realized that Boomer was always there for her no matter what. And he always did what she asks no matter what it was. She was so selfish and never considers anyone's feelings except her own. She never even considers Boomer's feelings either. He always did what she asks no matter if it hurts him inside.

She remembered the time when she asked him to get rid of Blossom and he came back when task was completed. She noticed he was acting different than usual. Even if he put on a smile for her like always, she can tell if it was real or fake. That night she listened through Boomer's room and heard him crying. She didn't realize that he loved that girl. She felt terrible. How can she hurt the one, who grants her wishes and happiness? And now because of her selfish acts, he is no longer here.

So now here she was once again. As she set the bottle down and let it flow through the horizon, she realizes her sins after everything was over. Now, she watches the bottle as it was disappearing out of her sights, carrying her most cherish and painful memories with her tears filled with regret.

She couldn't take it anymore as the bottle with her wish kept vanishing, so does she think the same with Boomer. She broke down and started to cry as salty tears runs down her face and into the sea. Her head held high as kept shouting to the sky or heaven as she hopes.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" She kept saying as memories of Boomer kept flashing through her mind. "PLEASE…PLEASE…IF BOOMER AND I WERE BORN AGAIN…"

"_It'll be__ nice if we could meet each other again." _Bubbles heard a familiar voice spoke to her. Bubbles was shock and looked around to see if it was true. But nobody was there. She stopped crying and smiled for the first time.

"Yes it is." She said as she looked up to the sky. _'Boomer'_

* * *

**Actually, this chapter would have been MUCH longer. You see, this chapter was going to continue where Bubbles wakes up and it was a dream. But that will be for another future chapter. So, I miscalculated, this will be 6 chapters now. **

**7, if you want me to add the Daughter of White in here. Problem is that I don't know who will play the Daughter of White or A.K.A 'Blossom's best friend'. I was thinking Robin or Bunny or somebody else. Let me know if you want the chapter and somebody playing the role. **

**That's all for now. I hope you like it! Asian Peace! Bye!~ **


	4. Re Birthday

**Alright, this shall be the end of the past, and then the next chapters shall be the present. Be prepare! **

* * *

Re_Birthday

Once upon a time, there once was a place called Villageville. A place where no one would ever dared to visit. Because in the village was an evil princess who ruled over it with a mighty fist. She was only 14 years old and her name was Princess Bubbles. She had a loyal servant who looked similar to her that did her every bidding, wish, and command. He would do _anything_ to protect the princess. Even…disguised himself as her and took her death place.

What ever happen to the servant now?

Boomer slowly started to open his eyes and found that he was not dead. Or so he thought at first. When he woke up, he realized that he was in a completely dark, pitch black room with no one around. He was freaking out as he couldn't see a thing and there was no sound at all. He kept looking left and right, but all he could see was just darkness. Boomer glanced upwards and can make out what he could see.

The ceiling had like this giant hole with sealed-proof lock on it. You could see some light shining out of it. From there, he heard finally a sound. It was this ghostly echoing voice that Boomer did not recognize.

"Your crimes against humanity are not going unpunished. You chose the path of evil, so therefore you will remain here for the rest of your life. Your sins are not over. Do not think death will clear everything."

Boomer covered his ears and shut his eyes for he does not want to hear more. He was so appalled at the voice's words. What sins? What crimes? Then, flashbacks played in his head, going over and over about the catastrophes he has done in his past life. He remembered it all, the blood, the tears, the war, the…

_'I'm sorry.'_ A soft voice called in his head. Yes, he remembered it all. The horrible events that led him all the way to here, the end of his life. And yet, it still haunts him in his afterlife. But…all he could think about during the flashbacks of his memories was…her.

He opened his eyes again and looked down at his hands to see a light green handcuff on his right wrist and a dark green handcuff on the left one. There were also a red chain on his left ankle and a pink one on the right. These shackles are bound to him, so he may never escape. It's not like he could if he wanted to.

How much has time past? It felt like forever. Boomer glanced at the lock again to see any change, but to his disappointment, there was nothing. The only thing that can make him feel safe is a little soft voice of his precious friend. _'Boomer'_

Suddenly, Boomer saw something strange. A mysterious shining light squeezed through the lock and was floating down towards Boomer. He cupped his hands and safely caught the light. He continued to stare at the magnificent sight of it, admiring the tiny baby blue light. It reminded him of…

All of a sudden, everything changed. Darkness around the room was replaced with bright white walls. He looked up to the lock and saw it being open and he heard the voice again.

"It is not like the deeds you done were acceptable. However, the water spoke and gave you a message and a wish. "

Everything in his life was changing. Flashbacks of his memories started to fade. A light shine down upon him from the lock that was already opened and he started to he feel himself being lift off the ground. The people from his memory started to change. Blossom the maiden turned into a little girl with long, red hair with a huge red bow, wearing a pink dress with a black strip in the middle. She opened her pink eyes and smiled at him.

"We will try to forgive the things that you have done. "

The handcuffs fell from his wrists and he was floating much higher that his feet were no longer on the ground. Sir Brick changed into a little boy with long, red, spiky hair that goes down his back, wearing a red shirt with a black strip in the middle and black pants. He opened his red eyes and grinned.

"After this, you will be born again and have a new life."

The chains fell off of his ankles and he was now floating in the middle of the room and feels himself being hoisted even more. The green girl transformed into a little girl with short, black hair in a flip, wearing a light green dress with a black strip in the middle. She opened her light green eyes and beamed.

"Today shall be your new birthday now."

He was reaching towards the hole in the ceiling, looking nothing back now. The executor switched into a little boy with black hair that spiked upwards, wearing a dark green shirt with a black strip in the middle and black pants. He opened his dark green eyes and smirked.

"The past shall be history and the future shall be your start."

Boomer was so close to the hole that he reached out his hand first. He was going to start over and shall not let history affect his new life. He just hoped that he will see Bubbles again. He entered through the hole and a flash of bright light appeared.

_'Just you wait…soon we'll able to meet each other again.'_

* * *

**This is not the end of the story. There will be two more chapters, UNLESS you would like me to write the Daughter of White using Bunny or Robin or whoever (someone help me think of someone). ****I hope you enjoy! Asian Peace! Bye!~ **


	5. From the past to the future: Bubbles

**Finally, it's midnight when I post this. So I'm so tired. I really want to finish this so I could work on a new PPG story. Be sure to check that out soon, when I get upload it. It's gonna be pre-written. Hope you like this! *yawn* **

* * *

From the past to the future: Bubbles 

"...les...Bu...bb...les...Bubb...Bubbles! Bubbles, wake up!"

Bubbles woke up and her eyes were wide open. She rubbed her eyes to see that it was all a dream.

"What...happen?" She whispered to herself.

"You fell asleep during story time." Blossom heard her sister.

"Oh, how lucky you were. I wish I didn't have to listen to that crazy story. What kind of story was that!" Buttercup yelled.

Bubbles looked around and she remembered she was in school. That's right; Ms. Keane wasn't here today, so they have a substitute teacher. The substitute teacher chose a rather peculiar book for story time. Was she listening to it in her sleep and imagine herself as the princess? Wait, why was Boomer in there too?

_'That's crazy.'_ She thought. It looks like story time was over, so now it's coloring time.

"I don't even get that stupid story at all. It's not even like those other fairytale stories Ms. Keane reads to us." Buttercup kept ranting on.

"I don't know, I think it's like a tragic love story like the Titanic or Romeo and Juliet. Actually, Buttercup, some say that that story really happen to Townsville or Villageville, back in the olden days." Blossom corrected.

"So, what you're saying is that this story was more like a history lesson?"

"I guess. But you're lucky to listen to shorter version instead of what really happen. What really happen was that Rilianne didn't know Allen was her twin brother..." And Bubbles was able to black out the rest of what Blossom was saying. By the looks of it, she might be confusing Buttercup even more.

Bubbles was thinking about what Blossom said earlier. If Villageville was really Townsville in the past, then who are the princess, her servant, and the others today? And what about those dreams she had? What could they mean?

That's when something hit her head. She looked on the ground to see a crumpled-up paper was thrown to her head. That's when a couple more were hitting her on the head and her face. She looked towards the direction where they were coming from. No doubt she knew it was the Rowdyruff Boys.

After their last fight with them, the Powerpuff girls were able to defeat them and brought them to the lab. But the fight caused a lot of damage to the city, so the major chose their punishment. He decided that the Powerpuff girls would teach the Rowdyruff boys to be good, which both parties detest that idea, but it was already decided so neither of them had a say in this. So now, the Rowdyruff boys were at their school, where they would always tease the girls like this.

"Germaine's father was killed so that's why she wanted revenge...blah, blah, blah...and I think Michaela loved Clarith not Kyle..." Buttercup was getting bored on listening to this. She was able to block out some words from Blossom until a paper airplane flew right in her eye. "OW!" she shouted.

"... and Ney Futapie was the one that killed Michaela not Allen...!" Blossom was interrupted when she felt a couple of spit balls went into her hair. "Eww!"

Buttercup and Blossom saw where they were coming from. The girls saw the Rowdyruff boys, on the side of the room, were annoying them as usual. Brick was smirking and kept spitting more spit balls at Blossom with a straw. Butch had his tongue his out while making some more airplanes and aiming them at Buttercup. Boomer was crumpling paper and throwing them at Bubbles, then laughed at her.

"Make it stop!" Bubbles said while covering her head.

"Grr! That's it! I'm pummeling them right into the ground now!" Buttercup said rubbing her eye and standing up.

"Stand your ground, Buttercup! Just 'cause Ms. Keane isn't here, doesn't mean you'll still be in trouble with the substitute if you start a fight again." Blossom tried to hold back Buttercup by pulling her arm to sit down again.

"B-B-B-But aren't you tired of them doing this all day!" Buttercup protested. _'All day?'_ Bubbles thought.

"I guess, but...there is time and place for everything. And this is not the time or place for fighting."

"Yeah, but-fine." Buttercup gave up and sat down.

"Wait, what do you mean all day?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, they were bothering us during story time. You wouldn't know, since you were asleep." Blossom explained.

"Yeah, so. It's doesn't matter whether she was awake or not. Boomer was sleeping too, so he couldn't bother her. Unlike his brothers..." Buttercup said. Bubbles was actually surprise by this. But she was still thinking about her dreams. They were just dreams right? But why does she feel like it was much more than that?

"Blossom, you said that Townsville use to be Villageville, right?" Blossom nodded, surprise that her sister was asking this sort of thing. "Then, who are like the afterlife of the princess, and her servant, and the others?"

Blossom blinked twice, not sure how to answer that. "Uh...I don't know. Their reincarnations are still a mystery."

"My guess...Princess, over there, is probably the princess back then, 'cause they're both evil." Buttercup assumed. Blossom sort of agreed with Buttercup's logic, it does make sense. But somehow, Bubbles didn't agree.

* * *

"You coming, Bubbles?" Blossom asked. School ended and everyone went home already. Just when the Powerpuff girls were about to fly off, Bubbles stopped at the door. She was in deep thought about what she should do. She doesn't want to go home, she just wants some answers.

"...Huh? Oh. You go ahead without me."

"Are you sure? Is this about the story? Look, you shouldn't worry abou-"

"No, it's not. I just..." She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Are we going home or what!" Buttercup yelled. She started to become impatient.

"Hold on, Buttercup. Listen, maybe you're just upset that this princess story isn't like all the others. She didn't have a happy ending, or get the prince-"

"No kidding." Buttercup muttered.

"But who knows what happen to her? Maybe there's more to the story than what history knows. Maybe she did have a happy ending." Blossom tried to brighten her little sister's mood. She put a smile to make Bubbles forget, but it did the opposite. Just as she smile, Bubbles saw a flash like she remembering an old memory or experiencing a déjà vu. Suddenly, Blossom was replaced by...the maiden girl from Bubbles's dream.

"Oh, please! If you ask me, I think she got what she deserves. She killed thousands of people, she let someone else take her death, and she overreacted when she got rejected! If I was there, I would have kicked her butt on the spot." Buttercup argued. Just then, another flash happened again and Buttercup changed into…the green, warrior girl from Bubbles's dream too.

All of a sudden, something completely strange happen inside Bubbles. Her head was spiraling, her heart was beating fast, her vision was getting blurry, and everything she could saw was altered into a horrible scene. However, she could still Buttercup's voice, ranting on how the Princess didn't earn her happy ending.

Houses, the clear blue sky, her sisters were changed into a quiet, lonely beach with sunset going down.

"I bet she probably became a hobo or hermit and went totally insane." Buttercup's voice echo at the scene.

Though Bubbles saw a girl kneeled down in the water and then stood up. Bubbles saw that she let go of a little bottle with a piece of paper inside and tears running down her face.

"One thing, I know for sure is that she probably died alone."

Bubbles could hear the girl saying something. _"I'm sorry." _She turned around and Bubbles was shocked to see her face. She looked exactly like…

Then, everything faded and Bubbles opened her eyes and saw where she exactly was. She saw Buttercup with her arms folded and had a face full of satisfaction and Blossom looking at her like she thought Buttercup in over head again.

"So, you see why she doesn't have a happy ending. Because she was a no-good, dirty, conniving, evil little-"

"Well, maybe she felt bad afterwards, okay!" Bubbles yelled that scare her sisters. "Don't you think that she regretted everything, that she could start all over! She lost the only she care for; you don't have to rub it in!"

Blossom and Buttercup didn't know what to say. This was unexpected of Bubbles. Bubbles was so upset that she flew off in the opposite direction of her house.

"What was that about?" Buttercup confusingly asked.

"I think you might have overdone it again." Blossom said bluntly and began to fly to home.

"Overdone what?" Buttercup called out and started to fly, catching up to Blossom.

Meanwhile

Bubbles didn't know what she got upset all of a sudden. She felt bad afterwards and hopefully apologize to them when she gets home. But for now, she was sitting on the sands of Townsville's port, watching the waves washed up along the shore. She was thinking a lot about the princess. What really did happen to the Princess after everything? Bubbles even check the local library to see any information on Townsville' past life, Villageville. But to her disappointment, it only talks the Great War that happened by an evil ruler against a warrior and a king. It didn't even mention any more details, like her motive, the people who were involved, the background; it didn't even mention their names! It was a total lost to do any more research, since they were all the same.

But something tickled her mind, why was she doing all this? Why did she care? Was it because she felt bad for that story, because it struck her or…?

She shook her head in frustration. Everything was confusing her. The flashbacks, the images, her dream, what did it all mean? There was one important piece she was missing that could tie this whole thing together, but what is it?!

Out the corner of her eyes, she could see something shiny. She looked to see something was floating along the sea and the shoreline. She flew towards it for a better view and she picked it up.

It was a little bottle with something very old in it. It looks like a piece of paper. She did her best to get the cork out and reach inside the paper. She carefully took it out and started reading it.

_If Boomer and I were born again, it __be nice if we could meet each other again _

She gasped at it as she saw the name, Boomer. _'Boomer? Boomer?! BOOMER?!' _

As she began to freak out, suddenly it hit her instantly. Her mind went blank, she was frozen still. The world was spinning around and into her mind; she could see fire, disaster, screaming, fighting, killing, it was…horrible. It was like a nightmare, but it switched to meadows, flowers, snacks, and a cherry blossom tree. It was like a peaceful dream. The next thing she saw was like she was looking out a window then towards a person who is extending his hand towards her. She looked up to see…!

That's when Bubbles hit reality. She could feel herself shaking and trembling, with a tear running down her cheek. She looked down at the ground, with more tears running down her face and drips into the salty sea. She knelt down and cry some more as if she see felt like this before. She finally realize it, she finally understood everything.

She was so busy wiping her eyes that she didn't hear someone coming up to her.

"Bubbles?"

She gasped as she was surprise anyone was here. She turned around to see Boomer. Boomer looked like he was also sad and crying about something too. But he looked at her like a he hasn't seen her in a lot time. Bubbles couldn't hold back any longer.

She ran up to him and hugged for dear life.

"BOOMER!" She sobbed onto his shoulder. She felt himself tense up, but finally relax and wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled, "You remember too? Don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"Me too. I missed you, Bubbles."

"I missed you too, Boomer!"

He chuckled as she still the same as ever. "Or should I call you your highness?" It was her turned to laugh for he was the same as ever. But you know that's what it better.

For they finally reunite again in a long time.

* * *

**The last chapter is coming up, this story is about to end. UNLESS you would like me to write the Daughter of White using whoever. ****I hope you enjoy! Asian Peace! Bye!~ **

**P.S. if any of you don't know the real story:  
Rilianne Rin  
Allen Len  
Germaine Meiko  
Michaela Miku  
Clarith Haku  
Kyle Kaito  
Ney Futapie Neru**


End file.
